Death Battle: Jace vs Cinder
by WaterDragonMaverick
Summary: Who would win in a fight? The question that happens quite a lot. In this, one of my Original Characters (he is not overpowered, what fun would that be?) takes on one of the toughest opponents he has seen. Cinder Fall of RWBY. Break out the popcorn and get watching because it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!


**WaterDragonMaverick here with something special! I have always had this idea in my head since RWBY Volume 3 with my own Original Characters. I am going to try making my own fan made Death Battle!**

 **Like the series itself, I am going to try and find the proper research for the character abilities based on what I saw and what I have for my own characters without making them OP. After all, nobody is perfect.**

 **In this, neither character will have any information about the other. The loser dies at the end of the fight. Their maximum strength will be used. And any pacifist personality traits are ignored to make it a real fight to the death.**

 **For the analysis of the characters, I will be imitating a script of the commentators from Death Battle and using lines my character would say in certain scenes. Same with the opponent for their scenes. The actual fight will be a different style of writing, like how I usually write fight scenes. I am also going to be signaling when musical cues happen like in the series.**

 **Without any further explanation, here is my own idea for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(*Cues: Invader – Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Magic. It has a number of capabilities in fiction from healing, to controlling the natural elements, and even killing monsters that are said to be invincible.

Boomstick: And these two don't just let the magic do all the work. They get their hands dirty and use it in close quarters. Like Jace Maverick, the Leviathan.

Wiz: And Cinder Fall, the Fall Maiden.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to test their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

(*Cues: Snow Fairy – Fairy Tail Opening 1*)

Wiz: In a land far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home and shop, magic has made the lives of everyone much easier. Such as vehicles, pens that write in the air, video players, or...

Boomstick: Giant robots and death cannons! Awesome.

Wiz: To help regulate the use of magic, guilds were established for users of magic to gain work. One of these guilds, Undine's Cove, is home to a very powerful mage. Jace Maverick, the Water Dragon Slayer.

 **Background**

 **Name: Jace Maverick**

 **Alias: Leviathan, Silver Crescent, White Crow, Frozen Cross, Winter Knight, Fenrir's Master**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 6'0"**

 **Place of Birth: Plumeria Village**

 **Occupation: Undine's Cove Mage**

 **Foster son of Rivesha, the Water Dragon Queen**

 **Owns a Magic Motorcycle**

 **Talented street performer and artist**

(*Cues: Past Story – Fairy Tail OST*)

Boomstick: Jace is a carefree guy who goes at his own pace and loves to enjoy himself, even in battle and can be a bit cocky with it. But, his past isn't really all that good. See, Jace's parents died in an avalanche and survived long enough to protect their kid. Then, a dragon showed up, gave Jace's folks a burial, and raised the kid herself. Sounds ridiculous, I know. But, the dying mom wasn't complaining if it meant her baby was safe.

Wiz: Looking after Jace for the next four years, Rivesha taught him magic to accelerate his growth so that he could survive. And on July 7, X777, Rivesha vanished from Earthland and left Jace alone.

Boomstick: After getting over the sadness of losing his foster mom, Jace set out to find her and reunite with his family. I should call my mom after this.

(*Cues: Busy Street - Fairy Tail OST*)

Wiz: Over the next few years, Jace kept practicing his magic and helping people as a freelance mage. He even got a few weapons to help him in battle and adopted a talking, flying cat that hatched from an egg. Yeah, you heard me. A flying, talking cat. That hatched from an egg.

Boomstick: Wiz, lighten up. It's magic. And speaking of, let's get to the good parts!

Jace: Now that's what I'm talking about!

(*Cues: Ft. - Fairy Tail Opening 3*)

 **Ice Make Magic Spells**

 **Wolf Pack- Jace's favorite spell and signature move; summons a pack of ice wolves to attack opponents**

 **Wukong- summons a large monkey with a staff to assist Jace**

 **Lamia- creates a snake-tailed woman to coil around foes**

 **Rakshasa- a body double of Jace that can take a blow for him, trap enemies when they strike, and attack with him**

 **White Crow- releases a swarm of bird-like projectiles to strike enemies and maneuver around attacks; can also be used to create a large scythe for combat**

 **Fenrir- summons a giant wolf's head to bite down on foes; can be laid like a trap**

 **Cerberus- creates a giant three-headed wolf to fight for Jace**

 **Yggdrasil- Jace conjures a giant twisting tree to uppercut and impale opponents**

 **Meteor Shower- launches projectiles into the sky and has them crash down**

 **Mermaid- has a mermaid sculpture strike an enemy to send them flying; very effective in water**

 **Fireworks- causes any of his ice constructs to explode and freeze over a target**

 **Rose Garden- creates giant roses to trap or impale enemies**

 **Dragon's Monarchy- instantly forms dragon-like armor on his body along with a small army of his ice beasts**

 **Winter Chronicle- instantly creates Yggdrasil and it transforms into his beasts before they shoot into the sky and crash down into ice roses**

Boomstick: Jace can use his imagination to create anything he wants out of ice with his Ice Make Magic. From wolves, to birds, to copies of himself, to birds, or even plants and weapons.

Wiz: He also has a Lost Magic. A style of magic said to be forgotten to time and are only said to be stories. In exchange for great power, there are still side effects to those powers.

 **Water Dragon Slayer Magic Spells**

 **Roar- releases a great volume of water, ice, or steam from his mouth**

 **Talons- covers his hands and feet in water or ice to increase damage of strikes**

 **Tail Whip- sends out a blade of water to slice through objects or a tendril of water to grab objects**

 **Wingblade- creates a blade of water to slash enemies Jace punches**

 **Jet Stream- shoots a blast of water from any part of his arms or legs**

 **Teardrop- Jace's only healing spell; it can cure ailments temporarily and heal small-sized wounds like gunshots**

 **Power Splash- creates a powerful orb of water that can create small tidal waves for attack and defense**

 **Fangs- creates sharp icicles on his elbows and knees for extra offensive power**

 **Scales- shoots bullets of ice and water; can also be used to create an armor to increase his defense**

 **Leviathan Breakdown- covers his arms in boiling water and relentlessly attacks with a barrage of strikes**

 **Desolation Wave- unleashes a tsunami that flash freezes on impact with the enemy and shatters to inflict massive damage**

 **Blizzard Insurrection- Jace strikes his opponent with ice and snow in a whirlwind that can alter the weather itself temporarily**

Wiz: Aside from enhanced senses like smell, sight, and hearing, Jace can launch high pressure blasts of water from any part of his body and can even change the state of water into ice or steam. He can cover his limbs in ice or water to give his hand-to-hand prowess even more damage. He can grab objects with tendrils of water and even heal minor wounds to an extent.

Boomstick: And he can give himself a recharge by eating or drinking water in any form. Chugging every drop from a canteen can give him enough energy to fight a small army on his own. Remember viewers, stay hydrated and you'll be healthy.

Wiz: Says the guy who only drinks beer whenever I see him outside of work. Moving on, Jace has a few weapons that he gained in his journey and even after he joined Undine's Cove at 14 when it was starting out.

(*Cues: Cobra The Poison Dragon – Fairy Tail OST*)

Boomstick: Besides a regular katana called Heaven's Frost, Jace has two weapons that were left to him by dear foster mom, Rivesha. Rivesha's Scale is a war fan that can separate into two and grow in size because it was made from the dragon queen's own scales. And his second sword, Maverick Fang, is a giant sword that looks like he got it straight out of Final Fantasy. But, just like the fans, it can change size at will for easy storage.

Wiz: All of Jace's weapons can channel his magic to change how they affect his fighting style. With a highly unpredictable way of fighting, he can catch enemies off guard by using the recoil of his attacks to boost his speed or change directions instantly.

Boomstick: This guy also has done some pretty awesome stuff despite not being the strongest in his guild. Like when he was only 8 years old, he was knocking around thugs and beasts over three times his size. And that's not even the half of it!

(*Cues: Dragon Slayer – Fairy Tail OST*)

 **Feats**

 **Casually stops and creates tidal waves**

 **Survived attacks from Pyrros Tiburon's Hellfire Magic**

 **Can fight the best Fairy Tail mages to a draw**

 **Defeated most of Nevermore**

 **Can snipe enemies from hundreds of feet away**

 **Was nominated for S-Class Promotion**

 **Stopped a criminal nightclub's operations in one night**

 **Is able to harm draconic enemies**

 **Survived Jakx Maverick's Dead Rose**

Wiz: He stops Dark Guilds frequently while listening to music, can fight equally powerful mages like Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster to a draw, was nominated to become an S-Class mage, and even stopped a powerful crime lord's supposedly untouchable operations in a nightclub in one night.

Boomstick: Not to mention, he was lured to the lake where he grew up with Rivesha as a trap set by his evil uncle. Master Branwen sent wave after wave of enemies at him and his friends until Jace was tired from the fights. Then, he used his magic to Force Choke his nephew and branded his back with the Undine's Cove emblem.

Wiz: Master Branwen aka Jakx Maverick used a spell called "Dead Rose" to do that. The spell was so powerful, it killed plants upon activation and left third degree burns on contact. Jakx said that nothing could live from the spell he created when they were struck with it.

Boomstick: But, Jace's mermaid girlfriend managed to prove that wrong by healing the snow-haired wizard and eventually gave him a special super mode for Dragon Slayers.

(*Cues: Dragon Force – Fairy Tail OST*)

Wiz: This ability allows Jace to attain the fullest peak of his strength as a Dragon Slayer. His power becomes comparable to that of a real dragon and gains the physical traits of them. This power is known as Dragon Force.

Boomstick: Like the band? *singing* Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

Wiz: No.

Jace: Well, that's a letdown.

Boomstick: Dammit. Anywho, Dragon Force lets Jace destroy anything and everything he fights against. Talk about collateral damage.

Wiz: It gives him a massive boost in strength, speed and Magic Power that can take the form of a vicious dragon when seen by others. However, even with all this power, Jace is not without weaknesses.

(*Cues: Dark Guild Theme – Fairy Tail OST*)

Boomstick: He is vulnerable to fire and electricity because of his magic styles. And because his powers rely on water, he risks dehydration from using too many water attacks. Can't he just heal himself with his own water?

Wiz: Technically, that would be autocannibalism. Slayers can't eat their own attacks because nothing would happen from it. They have to get the recharge from an outside source. Also, Jace has a limit to his Magic Power and if it drains, he can't use any of his spells.

Boomstick: But still, you don't want to piss off Jace Maverick. He lives up to the name of "Leviathan".

Jace: I'LL MAKE HELL SEEM LIKE A TROPICAL PARADISE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!

* * *

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 3 – When It Falls*)

Wiz: In a world of heroes and monsters such as Remnant, there are always people working from the shadows to fulfill their own personal goals. And Cinder Fall is one of them.

Boomstick: Hello, gorgeous!

 **Background**

 **Name: Cinder Fall**

 **Age: Early 20's**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Home: Mistral (possibly)**

 **Current Fall Maiden**

 **Based on Cinderella**

 **Criminal mastermind**

 **Makes her own clothes**

 **Moisturizes a lot**

Wiz: Allying herself with the mysterious and obviously evil Salem, Cinder sought out power for herself. Manipulating whoever she could and dominating opponents.

Cinder: I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful.

Boomstick: And in doing so, she has acquired skills and equipment that are really formidable.

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 2 – Episode 1 Score*)

Wiz: With her unarmed combat and swordsmanship, she can take out trained soldiers without a scratch. She is a powerful fire user and controls glass with Dust, unique crystals that allow control over elements or various projectile effects with the use of Aura, woven into her clothing.

Boomstick: She is a pretty good shot with her bow and arrow. And can create explosions with them or her flames. With them, she can catch her opponents off their guard by activating them from below. And if she wasn't as powerful from this, she managed to get some extra power by force.

Cinder: It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have.

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 2 – Die*)

 **Fall Maiden Powers**

 **One of four magical gifts**

 **Allows control over elements such as lightning, wind, ice, and fire**

 **Cinder prefers using fire**

 **Grants flight**

 **Doesn't require Aura for use**

 **Stolen from Amber**

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Cinder and her minions, a skilled thief named Emerald and a kick-happy cyborg assassin by the name of Mercury, ambushed the original Fall Maiden, Amber. After a grueling battle, Cinder shot an arrow into the poor girl's back and used a special glove to forcibly transfer the powers with the help of a demonic Grimm insect.

Boomstick: I think I'm going to be sick. But, before Cinder could take all the powers for herself, Ruby and Yang's super badass uncle arrived and saved Amber. But, at the cost of the girl ending up on life support.

Wiz: With the Fall Maiden powers in her grasp, Cinder gained new glass weapons, can create explosions with a swipe of her hand, and can block attacks like sniper fire with just her bare hands and Aura. And when she used the chaos she created at the Vytal Festival, she managed to kill Amber and steal the rest of her powers. With them, she could fly, reform her arrows if they were shattered, and release intense flames from her hands or swords.

Boomstick: That sounds really overpowered. Can anything stop her?

Wiz: Despite her strength and skill, she is not invincible. She has been caught off guard by people like Amber and Pyrrha Nikos, the strongest and most skilled student at Beacon Academy.

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 3 – Divide*)

 **Feats**

 **Infiltrated Beacon Academy**

 **Recruited Adam Taurus and the White Fang by killing their soldiers**

 **Can control Grimm to an extent**

 **Was responsible for the Fall of Beacon**

 **Infiltrated and hacked into the Vale CCT**

 **Stole the Fall Maiden Powers**

 **Killed Amber and Pyrrha Nikos**

Wiz: But, Cinder still has accomplished quite a few things. She has infiltrated both Beacon Academy and the Cross Continental Transmit System tower, orchestrated the Fall of Beacon by rigging matches and having Emerald's hallucination Semblance trick people before releasing Grimm into the city, and has killed numerous opponents including Pyrrha Nikos.

Boomstick: WHAT!? THAT BITCH! LET ME GET MY SHOTGUN! She's fucking going down.

Wiz: That's not a good idea. Her flames are so intense that she can heat up a floor and use Dust to reform it into glass. To make glass from ordinary sand, it has to be exposed to temperatures of up to 3200 degrees Fahrenheit or 1760 degrees Celsius.

Boomstick: Well, Cinder almost had a perfect victory with her plan. But, she didn't expect a 15 year-old goth girl to witness her friend's death and shoot laser beams from her eyes that immobilized the giant Grimm dragon she controlled. It was so surprising, that she lost her sinister and collected persona in one very satisfying word.

Cinder: WHAT!?

Wiz: With her god-like power and her fighting skills, Cinder Fall is a force of nature in human form.

Boomstick: With what she did, I don't think she deserves to be called human. More like a demon. A sexy, sexy demon with a great ass.

Wiz: I was wondering when you would make a perverted comment. Should have made another bet.

Boomstick: I learned my lesson last time, Wiz.

Cinder: It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you would never had imagined.

* * *

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Time to end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

* * *

In the chaos of the Grimm, White Fang, and hacked androids running amok, a lone teenager with white hair stared at a large dragon-like creature crash into a tower and fly through. He wore a purple jacket with green stripes down the arms, blue jeans with silver chains, white sneakers, and a pair of headphones. He also carried two canteens on his person while he was exploring the area. Heading in the direction of the monster, he spoke to something on his shoulder. "Rave. Let's fly," he said to a cat as the animal magically grew angel wings and carried him to the top of the tower.

As the duo climbed up, the heard a woman's voice taunt somebody and a second person defiantly asked them a question. "Do you believe in destiny," a second female voice said. Reaching the top, the teenager saw an injured girl that was his age and height with red hair and armor. The black haired woman in a red dress answered and formed a glass bow in her hands. Before she could fire the arrow, a sudden projectile hit her hands and she recoiled from the attack.

"Personally, I don't believe in it. A predetermined path or an eventual goal. It's just annoying to me. Why go through all the trouble when life has so many twists and turns? I prefer to go with the flow," the white-haired boy said to the girls in front of him. During his speech, a younger third female showed up and saw the three people in front of her with a giant dragon beast to the side.

The red haired teenager asked a new question, "Who are you?"

Grinning, the male answered her. "I'm Jace Maverick. I'm just here on a mission of my own," he introduced himself.

The older female glared at Jace and remarked, "You're a little young to be a Huntsman. But, no matter." Snapping her fingers to get the dragon's attention, she spoke to it. "He's intruding on your home. Kill him," she softly spoke before the Grimm attacked. In one motion, Jace was in the monster's mouth and the woman smirked.

However, something was wrong with the beast after attempting to devour the boy. With a powerful blast, the Grimm dragon's head was blown clean off and its body began to evaporate. "Wow. That was pathetic. It wasn't even a real dragon," Jace said as he cracked his knuckles and popped his neck. Shocking the three girls, the eldest of them bared her teeth at the snow-haired boy and reformed her weapon into twin swords.

(Cues: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - A Stranger I Remain*)

After summoning her weapons, Cinder's eye glowed a bright orange and set her blades on fire. Jace just stared at her and voiced something. "Black hair. Fire powers. Black weapons. Red dress. Looks like you're what I'm after," he listed as he drew his katana and held onto the sheath. "I'm taking you in for the reward," he said as Rave flew off of his back and took his headphones to watch the battle.

 **FIGHT!**

Charging forward, Jace and Cinder clashed blades while they channeled water and fire respectively. With powerful strikes, Cinder kept her blades heated and seemed to overpower Jace. However, the Dragon Slayer swung the sheath into Cinder's side and kicked at her legs to knock her off balance. With that, Jace released a Jet Stream from his foot to knee the swordswoman in the face. Following through with his kick, Jace backflipped with his spell to strike again with his foot and got a distance between him and Cinder.

With the two fighters apart from each other, Jace started punching the air in front of him. "Water Dragon's Jet Stream," he shouted the name of his spell out loud as bullets of water flew from each punch. Raising her hand, Cinder blocked each attack that approached her with her barrier ability. Throwing his hands back, the recoil from another Jet Stream sent the mage leaping forward and deliver an axe kick. Cinder dodged it and the impact from the strike left a small crater.

Jumping back into the battle, Cinder threw a punch at Jace that hit its mark, but Jace took the full force and placed his hands together for a new spell as the air around him began to chill rapidly. "Ice Make: Wukong," he shouted as a large monkey made of ice instantly formed and hit Cinder with a staff. After getting hit by the beast, Cinder's hands conjured flames and she threw them at her opponents.

"Water Dragon's Power Splash," Jace yelled out his next spell as he threw a giant ball of water at the ground to create a wall to block the fireballs. The monkey quickly spun its staff to deflect the fireball launched at it, but lost the weapon in exchange. Jace and his ice beast charged at Cinder to knock her off the remains of the tower, but she started to fly and slow down her descent with her powers.

With the his ice spell gone after that last attack, Jace used his water attacks to slow his fall and roll into a three-point landing position. As Cinder landed in front of him, Jace had to say something he noticed with her. "You know, you're a very creepy lady. You don't say anything when you fight. Maybe I can change that and you'll say, "Ouch"," the Dragon Slayer explained and threatened.

Silently staring at a building in the distance, Cinder seemed to taunt Jace before the two got into ready stances again. As Jace was ready to strike again, he sensed something coming from behind him and quickly dodged a surprise attack from two intruders.

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 3 – I'm The One*)

The first was a young male with gray hair and eyes with a smirk on his face. He wore a sleeveless jacket and armored sleeves, long pants, and had unique metal-clad boots that Jace thought were familiar. The second person who joined the fight was a green-haired, dark-skinned girl with a revealing outfit and red eyes. She twirled twin pistols in her hands before pointing them at Jace. "This is going to be fun," said the opposing male as he got into a fighting stance.

With the match apparently becoming three against one, Jace looked like he was insulted. "Aww, man. I'm outnumbered against a hag, her bimbo, and a punk with bad hair. Whatever shall I do," the mage faked concern as he mocked his opponents. As the boy rushed Jace and flipped into a heel drop with his right foot, the Slayer grabbed it and encased the boot in ice. "Maybe I'll take all of you on," Jace said with a cocky smile as he threw Mercury to the side.

Stomping the ice off his leg, Mercury went in for a flying kick as Jace covered his arms and legs with ice using his Water Dragon Talons. The two traded blows as Cinder came back at Jace with her swords, only for him to deflect the weapons with his ice-covered hands. Jumping away from the action, Jace was in Emerald's range as she opened fire with her pistols.

"Water Dragon's Scales," Jace exclaimed as a literal hailstorm of bullets made of ice and water were fired at Emerald's attack. With Emerald's attacks stopped and her taking damage, Mercury and Cinder both went in for a kick at Jace's exposed chest and knocked him down. As he and Emerald got back up, Cinder formed her bow and fired an arrow at Jace. Reacting fast, he pulled out Rivesha's Scale and unleashed a wave of water with a quick swing of the fan.

The water stopped the arrow dead in its tracks and Jace separated the fan into two for a new fighting stance. Heating the ground up to melt the material under them, Cinder manipulated and sent a barrage of glass projectiles at Jace. Spinning around with water trailing after the fans, Jace deflected all the shards and rushed Cinder to strike her with his fans in a quick combo.

After that, Mercury kicked the air to send a Dust bullet at Jace, who only deflected the shot. Turning back to the fighter, he found that he and the other girl were nowhere in sight. As he looked around, Jace couldn't them or Cinder anywhere in the street they were fighting in. Sniffing the air, Jace found the scent of Emerald and used a Jet Stream in her direction. With the shot nailing her in the eye, Emerald recoiled at the damage and screamed in pain as she stumbled around.

Thinking that he could find the other two, Jace looked around to see two sights that were going to be trouble for him. Mercury was breakdancing to release a number of projectiles from his boots that circled above Jace like a cyclone. Below the Slayer, Jace saw three of Cinder's arrows surrounding him and each had a spiraling flame of sorts where the arrowhead sunk into the ground. With the cyclone shots smashing into him from above and an explosion from below, Jace was enveloped in a sea of flames.

Smirking at their apparent victory, Cinder and Mercury were joined by Emerald. With the green-haired girl covering her injured eye, the trio started to head back until they heard something. Jace had survived the combination from Cinder and Mercury with only his coat taking heavy damage from the blasts. "That... was my favorite jacket," Jace said before he downed one of his canteens filled with water. "I'm going to take the punk's awesome outfit as payment," the Slayer said as he finished his drink and threw the canteen at Mercury's head.

Placing his hands together, Jace started to cool down the air around him and shouted his new ice spell. "Ice Make: Wolf Pack," he yelled out as 12 white and blue wolves attacked the opponents in front of him. While they were fighting off the beasts, Jace began using another spell. "Ice Make: Yggdrasil," was heard as a gargantuan tree made of ice twisted up from the ground and sent the trio into its branches. "Fireworks," Jace shouted as he snapped his fingers for the tree and wolves to explode in a cloud of ice and snow. When the smoke cleared, Emerald and Mercury were trapped in a sheet of ice.

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 2 – Die*)

Cinder however, avoided the ice attack and drew her swords again to attack Jace. Acting fast, Jace removed his ruined jacket and wrapped it around Cinder's face. Distracted by the cloth around her head, the woman couldn't immediately react to Jace punching her kidneys and kicking her back to the ground. Burning the torn article of clothing off of her, Cinder was becoming annoyed with the boy's actions and nearby Grimm converged on their location. Cinder just pointed at Jace with her sword to command the monsters to attack him.

"Ooh, a challenge from the hag. Ice Make: Wolf Pack! Let's go," Jace said as he pulled out Rivesha's Scale again. Slashing away at werewolf and lizards beasts' throats, Jace was making a show out of the monsters fighting by turning his attacks into a dance. With his wolves biting away at larger enemies, Jace was toying with the Grimm and froze several of them solid. "Ice Make: Meteor Shower," Jace exclaimed as he fired projectiles into the air for them to impact on stronger Grimm like Ursa and Griffons. Cinder took the chance to strike at her enemy, but he saw the fireballs coming and kept dodging the blasts with his dancing. The flames were only injuring Grimm and killing them for Jace.

Turning his attention back to Cinder, Jace twisted her arm to make her drop the black swords she carried. With a few strikes to the back of her head, Jace inflicted more damage to the woman until she elbowed him in the side to get him to let go of her arm. Even though he let go of her arm, Jace tried to pull at Cinder's hair to keep her stunned. With the witch in pain from her long hair being grabbed, Jace kicked away at her and ended his combo with a Jet Stream-powered kick to push the two of them away from each other.

Jace pulled out Rivesha's Scale and used his Water Dragon's Tail Whip to hold onto the weapon. Throwing the fan and manipulating the water like a yo-yo, the Dragon Slayer hit Cinder from a variety of angles until she took flight. Drawing her bow, Cinder fired an arrow at Jace while he sent his weapon at her projectile. Upon impact, the arrow shattered and reformed itself to keep flying at Jace. It impaled Jace in the forearm and he lost focus on his Tail Whip. Breaking the arrow and removing it, Jace used his Water Dragon's Teardrop to heal the damage before glaring at a smirking Cinder.

(*Cues: Fire Dragon vs Flame God – Fairy Tail OST*)

"Alright, hag. You wanna be serious? I'll let you. Hell will be tropical paradise I'm done here," Jace said in a menacing voice after drinking his second canteen to rehydrate. Pulling out Maverick Fang, he transformed it to its proper size and swung the blade to release a sickle of water. Cinder dodged the attack and a roof with Grimm roosting on it was decimated. "Ice Make: White Crow," Jace shouted as he used his sword's magic capabilities to enhance his Ice Magic and summoned crows to swarm around Cinder.

After being pecked and clawed by the birds, Cinder released a surge of fire to destroy the creations. Jace jumped into the air and smashed down on the Maiden with his weapon. With the two landing in a crater, Jace threw the sword into the air and used a Tail Whip to hold onto the blade in a smaller form. Jace put his hands together and froze the air around him again for another spell. "White Crow," he declared as he held a large scythe in his hands now. Staring each other down, Cinder created her swords again and set them ablaze before the two charged at each other.

Clashing weapons, Jace and Cinder were evenly matched because the former kept freezing his scythe when it came in contact with the flames. With the dagger-sized Maverick Fang cutting away at Cinder's arms, her sleeves were being torn despite Aura protecting her body. After a brief stalemate, Cinder crossed her blades and pushed forward to break Jace's guard. Slashing at the vulnerable mage's body, Cinder inflicted heavy damage and kicked him.

Getting back onto his feet, Jace threw his scythe towards Cinder and pulled out Rivesha's Scale using two more Tail Whips before drawing his katana again slash at her. Destroying the ice weapon, Cinder barely had time to react to the sword and tried blocking with her barrier. Relentlessly attacking, both sides were determined to their own victory. With the arsenal of weapons leading nowhere, Jace took a deep breath and blasted Cinder with a Water Dragon's Roar to send the witch flying into a wall. Escaping from the battle, Jace scaled up the wall of a nearby building to rest on the roof. Noticing something on the building with him, Jace panted with a smile on his face before hearing a familiar whistling noise. Looking down, Jace saw that Cinder's explosions were primed to blast him.

Taking the blasts directly, Jace was knocked into the structure he saw. Cinder landed on the rooftop to confront Jace and stared at him. "You are a fool for believing you could defeat me. Because of today, I'm now strong. I will be feared in all of Remnant. I am powerful because of my new gift," she taunted Jace while he was on the ground with scratches and burns. "I'm like a god and all of Remnant will bow before the power lost to time. Take comfort in knowing that I will end you swiftly," Cinder boasted in a prideful tone as she clenched her fist and formed her bow.

Even with his current damage, Jace couldn't help but laugh at Cinder to her face. "You think you're a god? Where I come from, there are people who can KILL gods! You? You're nothing but a hag who thinks she's something," Jace retorted to Cinder and she got angry. Charging a massive beam of fire, Cinder blasted Jace full force until he was in the structure behind him. Unfortunately for Cinder, she failed to realize that she knocked Jace into a water tower. With a new supply of energy, Jace downed it all as the water just flew into his mouth. "Now, let's see if you are a match for me this time," Jace said as his regular golden-yellow eyes changed color to a shining silver.

(*Cues: Ultimate Final Death Battle – Fairy Tail OST*)

Jace's power kept flowing through his body as it started to change. His snow white hair became a brilliant shade of blue. His arms were covered in reptilian scales and his fingers became claws. His already elongated canines became sharper and more pronounced. When Cinder saw what he transformed into, she could only look in fear at the image she saw. Jace's Magic Power manifested itself as a serpentine dragon with antlers and feathered wings. With blinding speed, Jace quickly punched Cinder off the roof and he followed her with an axe kick from a Water Dragon's Talon.

Impacting with her stomach, Cinder took heavy damage and was sent crashing down to the ground. Summoning her swords again, she tried to slash at Jace with fiery blades as she got up. The Dragon Slayer was blocking all of her attacks and delivered an uppercut with his Water Dragon's Wingblade. Following through, Jace quickly used his Jet Stream to build momentum for a Water Dragon's Fang elbow strike into Cinder's stomach again. With the icicle shattering on impact and Cinder's Aura taking the damage, she fell back to the ground and fiercely glared at Jace with glowing eyes.

Building power for another flame attack with her powers, Cinder unleashed a massive stream of fire that was larger than Jace. Smirking at the attack, Jace positioned his arms and used one of his stronger spells. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Blizzard Insurrection," the Leviathan screamed out as a small tornado of ice and snow overpowered the attack it clashed with. Taking the full force of the whirlwind, Cinder was engulfed in a blizzard that formed as a side effect of the spell. With ice slashing away at her, she could feel the cold envelop her until she built her flames up again and attacked the next thing she saw.

With a fiery punch, Cinder believed she killed Jace until she saw him grab at her arm with a terrifying smile on its face. Another Jace appeared by her other side and grabbed her free arm before both were show to be Rakshasa copies of the mage. Cinder could only scream in disbelief, "WHAT!?"

"I told you before, hag," Jace darkly uttered as he walked up towards Cinder and placed a hand on her face. Leaning towards her ear, Jace whispered gravely, "Hell's a tropical paradise compared to me." With the Dragon Slayer's palm against her mouth and nose, Cinder could feel water pouring into her throat. She couldn't breathe and struggled to use her powers to escape, but the ice creatures had a powerful grip on her. She tried to cough out the water, but Jace kept forcing more in with his magic. A burning sensation was taking over as she saw spots. Cinder's consciousness was fading and she blacked out after trying to gasp for air again. Freezing over her head, Jace left Cinder to die as he powered down from Dragon Force.

* * *

 **KO!**

Sighing after the battle, Jace left the battlefield to collect his equipment. Upon finding Mercury in the ice from earlier, Jace smirked and smashed the ice to steal Mercury's clothes. Wearing a new jacket, Jace went to find Rave and head off because he realized Cinder was not his real target for the mission he was on.

As Jace left Cinder, her corpse glowed a bright orange before a ball of light was above her. The orb flew away and disappeared from sight. As the energy left Cinder, her tattoo faded away instantly and left her back bare.

(*Cues: Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round – Fairy Tail Ending 2*)

Boomstick: Ding dong, the bitch is dead!

Wiz: While both fighters had impressive skills with weapons and controlling their elements, Jace was just stronger than Cinder.

Boomstick: Yeah. I mean, this guy took that Dead Rose spell and survived. Not only that, but Jace also fought this Sharkface bastard and took a burning sickle to the chest!

Wiz: Pyrros Tiburon's Hellfire Magic was stated to reach temperatures of over 4000 degrees Fahrenheit. Jace not only survived a fatal wound from it, but stormed Tiburon's lair to save Luna Undine and win a rematch against the Fire Mage with just pure fighting ability.

Boomstick: Fighting skill and dragon killing water magic. And while Cinder's attack on Beacon was devastating to Remnant, she only succeeded because her plans took time.

Wiz: That's right. Cinder spent weeks, even months just to acquire the Fall Maiden powers. Even more time to plan out the attack on Beacon and everything she did in Vale. In contrast, Jace tends to improvise and go with his instincts when coming up with a plan. Using a skill set that takes down monsters and tough mages like the Nevermore Elites, Jace was more than capable of defeating Cinder in close combat.

Boomstick: After this fight, Cinder fell.

Wiz: The winner is Jace Maverick.

* * *

 **And now it is done! I hope you enjoyed the Death Battle between my OC, Jace Maverick and Cinder Fall. I have to admit, I just wanted to write a character of mine fight Cinder because of RWBY Volume 3, but I enjoyed writing it so that Jace had a challenge against her.**

 **If you are going to complain about the math behind everything, how about you write up your own story with accurate calculations? I would love to see if you make a great Death Battle to read and shows what you studied for the fight. I'm honest, if you make a Death Battle fic with your favorite characters or reasonable OC's I would like to read it if I can find it.**

 **This one-shot has been a real great fic for me. Like it, review it, leave nice words, and do whatever you feel like doing for encouragement. With this done, I'm going back to my other stories. Be sure to check them out if you liked this.**

 **Death Battle is a Screwattack web series, check out the real thing.**

 **Cinder Fall is a character of RWBY and is own by Rooster Teeth. Her creation was by Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 **I only own my OC's mentioned in this fic.**

 **WaterDragonMaverick, out!**


End file.
